


Catch You, Catch Me

by Lakshira



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakshira/pseuds/Lakshira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you were to ask either of them when they went from being comrades to feeling the way they did, neither of them would be able to give a clear response. On one hand, they couldn’t tell the passage of time very well anymore. On the other hand, neither of them were certain of their own feelings and figured they would just pass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch You, Catch Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for my dear friend Kocchi~  
> Happy Birthday you meme I hope you enjoy this!!

If you were to ask either of them when they went from being comrades to feeling the way they did, neither of them would be able to give a clear response. On one hand, they couldn’t tell the passage of time very well anymore. On the other hand, neither of them were certain of their own feelings and figured they would just pass.

Except they didn’t.

For Mikleo it was confusing. Shocking even. He couldn’t believe that of all people he ended up feeling this way for, it was _Zaveid_. Honestly he wondered if it was just a fluke. A one off feeling. It would pass in a month. In a year. In a decade. And then it didn’t. And he kicked himself.

Ever since that realization, any moment with Zaveid he found himself over analyzing, staring far too much, and doing his best to hide his thumping heart and the blood rushing to his face. He was hyper-aware of his surroundings. On what he was doing. On what Zaveid was doing. Despite himself, he tried to push Zaveid away, but it was no good. He found himself thinking of the man, and, well, it had brought about this situation.

Zaveid stared down at the slim-figured seraph before him. A seraph who was looking away and not making eye contact. One who had been running away from him for who knows how long. Not only did it seem like he had a sixth sense for when he was in the area, he usually disappeared long before Zaveid even noticed.

**“Honestly… are ya sure you’re not a damn wind seraph, _Mikleo_?”**

He flinched. He scrunched his hands into fists. Zaveid wasn’t calling him a kid like usual. He was probably mad. He had every right to be. Yet he didn’t respond. He couldn’t.

Zaveid leaned into the wall that had trapped Mikleo before him and sighed.

**“I ain’t leaving till I hear why you’ve been runn’ away.”** He paused, his voice grew softer, **“Did I do somethin’? Do you hate me? Hey – kid - Mikleo?”**

Still no response.

Zaveid pushed off the wall in frustration and turned away. He ran his hands through his hair, exhaling for a long time. What should he do about this?

For a while now, Mikleo had been running away. From one town to another. From country to country. At one point he went to the other side of the damn planet. Zaveid hadn’t been chasing him for that long. No. It was only when it was obvious that Mikleo had been avoiding him that he had wanted to track him down and ask why. After all, the times before that there hadn’t seemed to be any problems.

The years before he had been more skittish than usual. He seemed uncomfortable. He tended to look away when Zaveid looked at him, and he was bragging and joking around far more than usual. Honestly it looked like he was hiding something. Maybe he would’ve opened up and spoke about it. But he didn’t. Maybe all he needed was space? But then again, Mikleo had quite obviously run away from him when he accidently bumped into the kid and Edna.

He ran away.

Just spun around right there.

And was gone.

And despite everything, Lailah and Edna said nothing was wrong. Mikleo wasn’t mad at him. But he couldn’t believe them. Not when the kid - no – the man he loved was ignoring him.

**“Listen, if ya won’t say anything. If-”** He paused. **“If I make ya uncomfortable. If ya don’t want to see me anymore. Then I’ll stop.”** He breathed. **“I’ll do my best not to show up in front of ya again.”**

Mikleo’s head shot up and looked at Zaveid. His back was still to him, both of his hands tugging at his own hair. Mikleo clenched his fist. He didn’t want Zaveid to disappear. Just-

**“That’s-”** He started. Zaveid had stopped moving. **“It’s not that I hate you. It’s not that at all.”** He bit his lip and looked at the ground.

**“THEN!!”** Zaveid stopped. **“Then- _why?_ ”**

Mikleo was silent again.

**“T-To be honest-”**

Zaveid spun around to look at Mikleo.

**“You were making me uncomfortable. BUT! But that was my own fault. Not yours.”**

Zaveid sighed and clicked his tongue despite himself. That wasn’t much of an answer. **“Then-”**

Mikleo went silent again.

**“Listen, kid. I know ya’ve been thinking or dealing with somethin’ for a while.”**

Mikleo looked back up at Zaveid.

**“I don’t mean to pry. That’s why I haven’t asked. But- If ya need help - or anythin’ – then just let me know.”**

Mikleo looked away again. He couldn’t possibly-

He felt a hand pat his head. He looked back to Zaveid, whose face was way too close. It was so close that he could see right into his eyes. All the way down to his soul. Zaveid was giving him a half-smile. Looking at him ever so softly. Trying not to lash out. Trying not to yell. The hand on his head pat him with just enough force. He didn’t deserve this, and yet he couldn’t look away.

Zaveid finally spoke. **“Listen, Mikleo, the reason I care so much I cause I like ya.”**

Mikleo froze.

He what?

What was that?

**“You like-?”**

Zaveid just smiled at him, and then roughly messed up his hair and pulled away.

**“Don’tcha have ears, boy?”**

**“ _Huh?_ Of _course_ I do!”** Without thinking he yelled back. **“But what do you-“**

Zaveid didn’t say anything more. And Mikleo stopped.

He meant.

Oh.

He meant like that.

Mikleo’s face went from pale white to bright red within seconds.

**“Hey- Kid?”** Zaveid inched closer. **“Heyyyyyyyyy!”** He shook both his shoulders. **“Why’re ya like that I was the one who-“** He stopped talking; it was actually kinda embarrassing.

**“Zaveid. Please. Stop. Shaking.”**

He let go and Mikleo slammed up against the wall behind him.

**“Mikleo!?????”**

Mikleo ignored Zaveid, turned away, and crouched down. He pulled his hands up over his face, trying desperately to hide it. He knew Zaveid had already seen it go bright red, but it wasn’t going back to normal. Not to mention his heart was beating so hard he felt faint.

If he froze his face would it go back to normal?

**“Are you ok?”**

Zaveid was shocked by not only the fact that he had confessed, but he had confessed, slammed the one he liked into a wall, and was now being ignored. Did he hurt him? No wait- More important than that. Mikleo had understood properly right? He meant he liked him. Like _that._ Not just a friendly like. Not just a-

His thoughts came to a halt as Mikleo peeked back at him through the gaps in his fingers. Was he trying to hide his bright red face? Even if he managed that, his ears were red too. They were always red.

**“I- I’m fine.”** Mikleo just managed to squeeze the words out.

Well that was good. Zaveid let out a sigh of relief, but Mikleo continued to be curled up into a ball.

**“Uh- Um?”** How was he supposed to react to this? **“Sorry.”**

**“Why’re you apologizing?”**

**“I kinda just slammed ya into a wall?”**

They both stared at each other.

**“Also- I guess for just- sayin’ that outta the blue.”** Zaveid paused. **“You’re bothered by shit and I just-“**

**“Zaveid.”**

**“I’m sorry.”**

**“It’s fine. I like you too.”**

What?

Zaveid stared at Mikleo just as dumbstruck as he had been only moments before. **“Huh?”**

Mikleo stood up, his face even redder than before. **“I SAID I LIKE YOU TOO!”**

To be honest, his brain completely stopped. **“Ya- What-?”**

**“Are you going to make me say it a third time?!”** His standard “annoyed” face was back in full.

**“No- Like- I mean- Mikleo I meant like-“** Zaveid was trying to explain himself, but just ended up making vague hand gestures.

Mikleo pouted, but he couldn’t keep a straight face and laughed.

**“Yeah. I know. I like you.”**

Zaveid froze again.

**“That’s- That’s what had been bothering me. I wasn’t sure… if I did like you… like that… and…”** Mikleo trailed off. **“Anyways! I’m sorry for causing you trouble.”**

Zaveid smiled and slammed his hand hard on his back, knocking the air out of Mikleo.

**“HEY!!”** He tried to yell but ended up gasping for air.

Zaveid chuckled and took Mikleo’s hand in his, leaning in close to the boy who had just regained his breath. **“I love you, Mikleo.”**

And with that, he gave a small peck on the seraph’s forehead and pulled away, watching his face go bright red one again.

**“And this time,”** he raised up their linked hands, **“I’m not lettin’ ya go.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that's a CCS reference. Here's the song w/ eng lyrics if ya don't know it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KFlkdNGVJHA
> 
> I haven't written for Zesty in quite a while, despite the fact that I have a lot of *cough* drafts. I hope everyone's still IC. In a weird way, this is gonna end up being a prequel to something else in my drafts despite the fact it wasn't intended that way. In any case, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
